A game of marriage
by Aloversgame
Summary: America has come up with a new game to help nations understand each other better. They are going to live together for six months. It's just not as easy as it sounds... Mainly fem!Sweden x Russia, but there is others too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Another fic with Fem!Sweden (I think I'm becoming obsessed with her), one with chapters this time XD**

**America has come up with a new game. The players are supposed to be paired up with someone else and live with them for 6 month. **

* * *

><p>There were a few things that Sweden would never understand; like why people so often seemed uncomfortable in her present or why America had the need to drag her into every little game or new idea he came up with. What she certainly did not understand was why Finland always tried to convince her that it was a good thing to play with him. To her, it did not really matter since the games o ideas did not have any political value and was always played after or during the breaks of the world meetings.<p>

But this time both Finland and America said something about that the point of the game was to be able to understand other nations better. The idea of the game was that half of the nation each writes their names on a piece of paper, which America then collected. The other half of the nations would then each take one of the pieces from a hat or bowl, and the nations name one the paper was the one that would be their partner for the next six month. And with partner they meant husband or wife. They never said the two words but the persons was supposed live with each other, and when America told everyone about his new idea he described a marriage except he did not use that word.

Now Sweden was perfectly fine not to be in that or any game like that. She thought, no she _knew,_ that there was other ways to understand someone better. Besides she like how her life looked like now. Officially she lived alone, but five nights a week Finland spent in her house, and when he had to go back home Norway used to visit. She liked having them both there although since Finland knew that she was close to Norway he was not so fond of leaving. They might not be married anymore, but they were still together. And it was okay if they sometimes slept with another, as long as they told the other about it. Before it had been necessarily when it come to allies; or other kind of politics. And even if sex no longer was a good way to settle thing it was still a reality for the nations. So far neither Finland nor Sweden had slept with another though. And while they were together she had no plan on changing that. But Finland could sometimes snap and not show up or even talk to her for months or sometimes years. And it was during those periods that she had someone else to warm her bed. Sometimes it was Norway; sometimes it was Prussia or Germany but that only happened of they had invited her to drink beer with them. That happened more than one might think, and she did not regret it later. However, Prussia had to work a little bit harder than Germany to get her in his bed. Sometimes it was other nations.

Sometimes, on very rare occasions, but not so rare that she would have liked; she slept with Denmark. The reason why she slept with him was something she could only understand the moment before, and it would be completely forgotten afterwards.

But she stopped with that when Finland came back to her. Sure, she still was close to Norway, she still accepted the invitations from the Germans and she got along with Denmark, but she did not sleep with them. And no one blamed her for it most nations had that way of living nowadays. And they knew just as well as she did that Finland would come back. He always came back. And she would always let him.

Finland sat beside her now eating different cookies and buns as a dessert. Cookies and buns which she had baked. She liked baking; it was fun and relaxing, and a good alternative to fighting. Beside she knew that Finland felt less feminine if she baked and did the cooking, even if he liked it, and that the things she baked was the main reason to why she got along with Denmark. Their countries might be friendly now but old habits die hard.

So to her, a marriage to the one who took her name was something she cold live without. But if she did not write her name she would have to be one of them who had to take one from the hat. So she write her name, and noticed that Iceland, Finland and Denmark did not write theirs.

And all she could think of was that she really did not want Denmark to pull her name out of the had because that was a relationship that had ended and should stay that way. Once she had belonged to him, and he to her. It was a happy time until the end. Sometimes she wonders if she, Denmark and Norway is the only ones that know that they actually did get married. With a big Viking wedding. When Iceland and Finland begun to live with them they had been married for so long that they often forgot that other might not know about their marriage.

They were supposed to see who they were going to married with as soon as the meeting started again.

"It's just a game, Svea" Finland said and she wondered if there was any especial name he was hoping to get.

"Yeah, it's only for the rest of the six months!" Prussia shouted and blinked, which made Finland frown. But he did not see that Prussia did the same thing to at least five other nations too.

"Besides we'll get back to each other afterwards." Finland continued.

"Okay!" America yelled. "I will now go around and let you pull a name, starting with me!"

"How big is the chance that Denmark will pull you name?" Norway whispered o the other side of her.

"Dunno, or yours?"

"True."

"And on my note is says" America shouted "Norway!"

"_Faen_" Norway groan, which made Sweden smile.

"At least not Denmark." She said, but Norway just gave her a glare. America went on to France and Germany and later to Greece and then she no longer paid any attention to him. Not until Finland spoke.

"Poor soul, who will be pulled now."

Sweden looked over to America again. He stood in front of Russia, who glanced over to Belarus before taking a deep breath. But she only noticed that because she had known him as a child. To everybody else he look just as insane as he probably was.

At first when he saw the name he seemed just as relived as Belarus looked hopeful, but then he looked kind of bothered. America happily took his note, as he though it would be more fun to read the names out loud.

"Sweden! Bad luck you have there, huh Sweden?" he shouted, making Norway jump in shock beside her and Finland to choke. The three Baltic States looked from Russia to her and to Russia again, who looked almost embarrassed at first but soon smiled childishly at her. Denmark stared at her like she had been the one to pick Russia and not some stupid note. But no one said anything. And America went on as if nothing had happened. He did not notice that his comment went by like he never said anything or had the major part of Europe to now be glancing now and then towards Sweden or Russia.

She could remember when she did not have any real enemies, at least not among nations, and she often looked back at that time. It was not better then but it was different, and people could get by. Then she had just been one of the Viking boys, since there was only two except her that knew she was a girl. And she was fine with that. She liked sailing around the world with them, and they were pretty lucky to have her there. That was before she fell for Denmark, and when Denmark first courted her he made sure to do it when she wore one of her few women outfits. It truly is a type of art to flirt with someone and not get caught on a Viking ship when the person you were flirting with was dressed as a boy. But Denmark pulled it through. Even Norway did not notice until a winter night in front of the fire where he walked in just as Denmark thought it was a good time to kiss her.

Then it was pretty hard to think that a few hundreds years on from that moment Denmark would be her number one enemy. And he was that for quite some time too.

And even when Denmark lost his place as her number one enemy to Russia she still hated him.

She hated Russia too; she just did not let anybody see it as well as they could see the hatred between her and Denmark. Besides neither Denmark nor Russia was especially fond of her either at that time. And the fact that Russia soon valued America as a bigger enemy than her did not change their relationship a bit.

It was not that bad to be married to him, at least Sweden did not think so, it was just that she have had two rival enemies, and she had already been married to one of them, and she did not exactly like the idea of being married to the other one now.

Sweden, Finland nor Norway left their seats when the meeting ended. Finland had pulled Ukraine's name, which earned him the comment "Good one there, Fin! Just stay with the blue and yellow girls!" from America. It did not really bother him; the fact that Russia got Sweden bothered him. The reason to why Norway did not left was that he did not want to run into America. The game was not supposed to start until Monday, next week. So he had five days of being free from America.

Sweden was still sitting there because she was sure that her legs was not strong enough to carry her yet, and Finland was holding her hand under the table hard enough to stop her blood flow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finland had been talking about nothing on their way home again. He did that a lot. To be honest she had stopped listening to him about an hour ago. He did not seem to mind anyhow, or at least notice that she was not listening to him.

Instead she thought about Russia. He had left the meeting as soon as Germany ended it. The first time she met him was when he was just a baby. Three big chief from her country had rules over the people there. She called him Holmgård, and later on by the name he used then; Novgorod.

He never scared her like he scared Finland. Mainly because she had seen him grow up. Still he was creepy.

Since she no longer were in war with him the only times she saw him was in meeting, will it be world meetings or just between her and his government, and on _the dates._

The dates was nothing more than nations visiting other nations on the date for something great or hurtful in their history together. It was an on-going trend that had left to leave Europe, but so far only the European nations seemed to have the need for it. It had gone on for centuries. Still, every nation only had four or five dates.

Denmark visit her on November 7th, and in return she would visit him the 26th of February.

She knew for a fact that England, Spain and France had their dates to visit each other, just like the east European countries.

However, the one date she had with Russia was different, instead of him visiting her on September 17th, she had to visit him. The reason was because the idea of visiting each other on that day came from the Swedish and Russian ambassadors. Her boss had told her that instead of seeing the day as the annual day she lost Finland, which she actually did not see it like, she should see it as the last war with Russia. And somehow they agreed on that she would visit him.

It started 2009. She had been told to see it like the celebration of 200 years of peace. So she did.

It had been a weird start of the week to say at least. Estonia had been the one to meet her at the airport and take her to Russia's home. Well there Lithuania had told her that Russia was in the bathroom, and that she should go and find him.

"And don't worry; we have turned the water off"

Not questioning the odd request, she soon found him in there, in the shower with his cloths on and a toolbox indicating that he was trying to fix some broken things.

"Ah, Sweden. Good you could come..." Russia said as she opened the door. "...you don't think you could...help me with this?" he had asked, almost embarrassed.

The thing was that in order to help him she had to step into the shower with him, no matter how much she thinks back to it she cannot figure out why.

"Neee, look here. It's done" Russia said in his childish voice. What happened next seemed to be in slow-motion. Sweden looked up at the bathroom ceiling, Russia was on his way to stand up and Lithuania though it was a good time to turn the water back on causing the two nations in the shower to become soaking wet.

Russia had been too surprise to be bothered with Lithuania, who had left the house and gone off to Poland as soon as he realised what he had done, but the rest of the day went as planned.

She had come earlier in 2010. It was still morning when she knocked on the door and a confused Estonia opened. He got in a hurry to get him and the other two Baltic's to get out of there. They all had their own houses know and why they still stayed with Russia was a mystery for her.

The next year, 2011, she only stayed the day. Neither her nor Russia was fond of the agreement and had decided to make it as fast as possible. No deep talk, or tease with words. No hard feelings.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

she had already been at sleep for two hours when Finland came to bed. He had been on the phone with Ukraine. He had sounded happy. Happy but still sad. After that he had been on the phone with Estonia, they seemed to be in an argument.

At first he had just looked at her when he came to bed. Then he had cuddled closer to her. At last he woke her up.

"mm"

"Svea."

"n-"

"Svea..."

"mm vad vill du?" Finland looked at her, not hearing the rude ton in her voice when she asked him what he wanted. After all, he woke her up in the middle of the night.

"Don't...don't get hurt over at Russia's place." Sweden just looked at him, her mind not really taking in the words, of translating them. Finland sighed.

"Var säker där borta...snälla?"

She just nodded, and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** November: Stockholm's bloodbath. 1520**

**The Nobel society in Sweden had locked them in to have a meeting, but then the Danish soldiers stormed the place and took them as hostage. Then they killed the nobles in the local marketplace by ****decapitate****off their heads. Funny thing that there was one man, who was late to the meeting and beg to be let in. After more and more begging the Danish soldiers let that man in and well, he met his death. His son on the other hand, wanted to take revenge on the Danish and became Sweden's king. His name was Gustav Vase.**

**26****th**** February: Peace treatment in Roskilde.**

**Peace treatment between Sweden and Denmark. After Sweden successfully had got the entire army over the ice (a rather foolish idea since if the ice wasn't thick enough they would all have drowned) and defeated the Danes, who thought they were demons) Denmark had to give Sweden the provinces: Blekinge, Bohuslän and Skåne. According to the ledged, Denmark's king would have said that he wished that he had never learned to read or write. Since the provinces had been Danish, they were not so fond of now belong to Sweden, at least not Skåne; so they were rather rebellious and often ambushed the Swedish soldiers when they came to inspect the new territory. The Swedish king, Karl XI, took care of this by using torture (in one place in Skåne, the hatred for the new king was so strong that when the kings face was printed on the 500 crones bill 1985, the stores in that place refused to let people pay with them). **

**17****th**** September: 1809**

**Before 1809, Sweden was four parts: Götaland, Svealand Lappland and Finland. 1809 Sweden lost Finland to Russia, and the Swedish Imperia was reduced to half its size. Finland had been a part of Sweden for at least 600 years and they people thought of Finland to be just as Swedish as Sweden was. They were not happy. The king, Karl XII, died without children and they got the new king from France. The people wanted Finland back, but the new king had no plans on starting a war with mighty Russia, so the declared war on the much weaker Denmark. That's (together with a lot of other reasons) how Sweden got into a union with Norway.**

**Translation:**

Mm vad vill du? **= mm what do you want?**

Var säker där borta...snälla = **be safe over there… please**

**The reason they speak Swedish is because, Sweden were in some sleep daze, and the native language are more or less the only language one can speak or understand. That's why Finland had to repeat himself in Swedish. He spoke Swedish for about 600 years so he know the language, even if old Swedish and Swedish today is very different. **

**That's all for this time. Um, if you have any questions, or think that I lack knowledge in the information above, feel free to tell me. And if you have any suggestion for the dates, I'd be happy. **


	2. Chapter 2 October

**Here's a new chapter. Month: October.**

**It starts with a following time line, before Sweden acctually gets to Russia. But then the story will sort of jump from event to event. Reasons: the story would never ne finnished if I took it day by day. Simple as that.**

oOoOoOo

Latvia was relived; he was, thankfully, paired with Greece. Latvia didn't know much about him, but as far as he could tell that man was always nice, or at least he _seemed_ nice. And he spent his days sleeping, or taking care of cats. Unlike Russia, who spends his days scaring Latvia half to death. And the fact that he(Greece) took care of cats showed that he was a good person, evil persons don't get along well with animals. Like Russia.

And Latvia had heard rumors. Greece was good friends with Japan, he didn't get along well with Turkey and he was always surrounded by cats. Most importantly; he wasn't a sadist. Like the man he had been living under for a big part of his life, who he still stayed with for a weekend or so every now and then with Estonia and Lithuania. To be honest, the three of them had realized that Russia was much easier to deal with during the world meetings if they dropped by now and then (but with Latvia being Russia's favorite victim, Estonia often reminded him that he had his own house now and that he didn't had to be at Russia's place _at all: _but Latvia strongly suspected that he was, in fact, a masochistic.)

Estonia on the other hand, was miserable. He had been paired with the wrong sister. In stead of the cute, caring one, whom he has been in love with for some time now, he had been paired with the insane one, who happens to be the only one being able to scare the world's most creepiest man and who were in love with her brother (who just happens to be the world's most creepiest man).

It was even her fault that he was here (in Russia's kitchen) to begin with. He had planed to go home and gather as much strength as possible to get through these six month with her, while waiting for her to arrive; when she just had show up at Russia's door step with marriage as the only thing on her mind. Russia had, in panic, called Estonia for help (which no one ever blamed him for) and together with his two fellow Baltic's they had manage to knock Belarus out, mainly because Latvia tripped on the carpet while holding a frying pan (it was his turn to make dinner and why he had it with him up to the room Russia was hiding in is still a mystery) and somehow threw the frying pan away; next thing they knew Belarus was unconscious on the floor); and the lady was now resting in the back of Estonia's car. They kept giving her drugs to make sure she would be a sleep all the way home to Estonia.

While the other two were having a nice time drinking tea, Lithuania was on a mission; calming Russia down. Which he did with a puzzle he had bought long ago, and it's only purpose was actually to calm Russia down. The picture was of field with sunflowers, and after all this years, Russia still had that look of pure amazement on his face as he had the first time they laid the puzzle all those years ago (Lithuania always made sure that Russia was nowhere to be seen when he took the puzzle apart).

oOoOoOo

There were a few things Russia would never understand. Like that the three Baltic nations keep coming to his house every now and then. He don't mind though. He likes the company.

Or why everyone seemed more scared of him when he actually tried to be nice towards them. But what he really couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried was why everybody, including himself, actually never really said no when America showed up with the little games of his.

Not that he had seen any harm in them until now.

Well he never had to live with anyone new for six months before, because of them.

Someone who had have him as an enemy in at least one of the last wars she had been a part of.

This will not be easy.

And to make it worse, he was not exactly the easiest person to be with either. Not to mention her "family". He did not really have any problem with Denmark, but even he had to admit that Norway acted a little creepy, although he was not scared of him. Finland on the other hand had showed that he could take care of himself more than one time, and he had not looked exactly thrilled when Russia pulled Sweden's name out of the hat. Iceland didn't do so much. He was just there.

Not to mention _his _family. His big sister had been paired up with Finland for god's sake! What an happy family dinner that will be. And then one will have to think about his _little _sister. She will not be happy. Not happy at all.

Russia looked around his house. He had spend the two last days cleaning. Not that his house was normally dirty or anything, but as far as he could remember Sweden had only been to his house three times or so. And who would like to have a messy house the fourth time?

The three Baltic's who had for some unknown reason spent the night in their old rooms, had help him with the cleaning. Latvia almost spilled out the tea on the newly cleaned floor, and was going on and on about whoever he had been paired up with. Lithuania stayed close to Latvia to make sure that he did not do anything that might irritate Russia more. If he did it for the sake of Latvia or Russia was unknown.

Estonia went around muttering to himself. The times he had walked passed Russia had heard something about Finland. And Ukraine. And Finland again. And Sweden. And Finland again. And one time he thought he heard Russia, but he wasn't sure on that.

Soon Estonia, still in his cranky mood, reminded them that it was time to go, since they all had their own partners for the next six months. Russia looked at the clock. If he was not mistaken it was two hours time difference between him and Sweden. And as he watched the three Baltic walk away he took a deep breath. Today was October 3rd, and in a few hours he would start his car, drive to the airport, pick up a woman, drive back home, convince her that since they now are "married" in theory they shall sleep in the same bed, and deal with her and this idiotic game for as long as he have to!

Then of course his train of thoughts were interrupted by someone (Belarus) knocking at his door, thankfully Estonia said that he and the other two wasn't that far away yet when he called them.

oOoOoOo

The last few days had been just like any other days. She hadn't thought of them as odd or anything, even if she had been almost constantly thinking of the near future during the days. And is seemed like Finland always tried to say something to her, but always changes his mind before he do it. And he had seemed a bit sad.

But he didn't do that now. He certainly did not look sad now. They didn't have time for this. She had a plane waiting to take her to Russia. He had a plane waiting to take him home. For all she knew Ukraine could already be there waiting for him. That thought kind of hurt. (and isn't _Finland_ always the one to tell _her_ that they don't have time for this?)

"You are mine, you know" Finland said again her lips. He had surprised her in the kitchen by kissing her almost furious and then he had made his way to their bedroom with her in front of him. Lips still locked with hers. Even though she had her arms around him he managed to push her on the bed without falling on it himself. He took of his vest and unbuttoned the first buttons of the shirt he had under before he crawled on top of her, letting her continue his work with the buttons.

"You are still mine" he said as he kissed her, a single "mm" escaped from her, she wasn't really paying attention to what he said. And they so did not have time to do this right now, she would be late. Finland, however, didn't seem to care about that.

But Denmark did.

"Guys, guys are you there?" They heard the Dane shout. When did he show up?

"What the-" Finland started as he had to climb off Sweden, who let out the breath she had been holding.

"Guys, are you home? Tino, Svea?" she was so going to take that damn key away from him. Why did he even have it in the first place?

oOoOoOo

Seychelles was thrilled. Iceland was terrified.

And he had the right to be, according to himself. Iceland wasn't a very social person. He rarely had any contact with humans, unless he had to. And he only hang out with 4 other nations (though he did hang out with them a lot); and, let's face it, _two of them wasn't exactly talking!_ Unless they had two, or just wanted to embarrass him. The other two talked so much you didn't have time to answer before they were talking about something else completely. The most thing he actually said to them was the sentence "That's it, if someone asks, I don't know you" before leaving them when they acted like jerks. Which was all the time.

And now he was here, outside his house with someone new; a girl nonetheless, who probably expecting him to talk to her!

Once she was done staring at his house.

At least she looked happy.

And the worst thing was that Norway was across the ocean when he was actually needed, like he always was when he was needed!

Yes, Iceland was terrified. Seychelles was thrilled.

To her, Iceland was one of the most exotic places to go. And who in their right mind would pass on the opportunity to spend time with one of the Nordics? Besides, somehow all of them seemed so clueless about the gossip about them during the world meetings (they were clueless too, but Seychelles didn't know that).

While Iceland invited her inside, and showed her, her "new home" for the next half year (and at the same time cursing Norway for not being there, and America for coming up with); Seychelles decided that she was officially in heaven.

oOoOoOo

Denmark just wanted to know if they wanted something from Canada, since Canada was were he was going. He grinned when he saw Finland's unbuttoned shirt with the comment "aw, did I interrupted something?" but he had been in such eager to get to Canada so he left before Sweden had to tell him to leave.

The trip to the airport had been in silence. Finland didn't even make a sound, and he has always had a problem with keeping his mouth shut. And when he hugged her before she had to go it was like he would never see her again (she was beginning to think that he would never let go of her).

Although, she thought that Ukraine knew exactly how to make him feel better. Like magic she just instantly knew what other might like, and how to make people both relived and uncomfortable in her company (or so Sweden liked to believe).

Russia had met her when she landed in Moscow, and now she sat on his- no their- bed trying to figure out were to put her cloths. Russia had left her there after a quick tour around the house after they got here and for she knew he was now sitting in the living room staring at the wall. Or maybe at the puzzle of sunflowers.

Sweden looked down at the black lunchbox she had in her hands. She did not know why, but it had seemed important to take this box with her. The box was not particular big, nor had it any sharp corners and the only way she could tell that it actually were hers was because of the withe text "Dagens lunch – kan innehålla spår av rester" written on top of it. Right now it contained samples of the things most common to find in her fridge; cookies.

oOoOoOo

"Eduard, you" Finland stopped for a moment so his word would really sink in. "are being silly."

Finland knew very well why he was being silly. He would have been silly too if it was him.

Ukraine smiled at him from the kitchen, where she was drinking tea. Finland was so nice, like she always thought he would be whenever she met him with Estonia, or saw him during world meetings. Just like he had when they both lived with Russia. Things had gone great, thanks to Estonia giver her self-steam a boost.

"Seriously, who do you take me for?" Finland said, he was after all the one who had to listen to Estonia's love troubles.

Ukraine put her tea cup down. She had been thinking on calling up her brother, just to see how he was. Belarus had told her what happened. Somewhat. She knew Tino wouldn't mind (she could call him that now, right?), despite their history. Besides, Sweden was there, he would probably be happy to know that both of them were still alive.

"Ed, quit it, you know that...oh-ho, you, my friend, are jealous!"

oOoOoOo

It hadn't been as awful as she thought it would. At least not the first week. In fact it had been rather nice. Russia had been away during the days doing whatever he now had to do as a nation, while Sweden was at home. The first day was fine, she got time to get use to her new home. The second day was incredibly boring, and she found herself longing for Russia to come home more than once.

On the third day she nearly went crazy. She now had so much spare time that she couldn't take it anymore. Even on her holiday and days off she had something to do, or she had at least done something. It was her way to relax. Spare time had been a luxury since the 9th century and since the 12th century only the rich could afford it. And she had not been rich enough to take a day off until the 20th century. In fact the word holiday was nothing that her people knew about until the 50ties, so expecting her to sit here doing nothing for the next six's months was outrages. She could, however, go out, but the risk of go somewhere and not be able to find the way back was to big. Even if she had been a warrior for to long to not notice where she had been.

She really didn't want to call Russia for help.

And then, like her guardian angel had come to save her from this boring misery, she found the black lunchbox next to their bed (in which they both tried to lay as far away from the other as possible). Opening the lunchbox was the best thing she had done since she got here. All the cookies were gone. She would bake new ones. She new the recipes by heart.

oOoOoOo

"Where's the closest supermarket?"

"Um, about ten minuets or so from here, why?"

"Just wondering, so how do I get there?"

She heard him sigh. As Russia gave her the directions she looked up the difference between her and his currency so she would know how much she actually was paying.

"What are you going to do there?" Russia asked, not wanting to end the longest conversation they have had so far.

"Come on, what do you think?"

"No, no Sweden, no need for being rude..."

"I'm bored."

She took a quick look through his pantry, memorizing everything he had and didn't have that she might need.

"So, you deiced to spend _my_ money because you are bored?"

"Well, yeah. Need anything?"

"...no, we can talk about that later" Sweden just looked at him confused (although he couldn't make out that she was) "was going to take you to the mall this weekend. Thought you might be bored." She could almost see his childish smile. "Have you notice if anything is missing in my home?"

"I shall look more closely when I'm back, bye" she said as she closed the car door.

oOoOoOo

Russia looked around in his messy kitchen. It was clean when he left. Sweden was standing at the table, covered in flour. It smelled delicious. In front her were three new baked different kinds of bread.

He honesty was not used to come home and find homemade bread or cookies. If he ever had any he would have gotten them from Ukraine.

Sweden looked up at him, a smile crossing her face. It suited her.

"I didn't ruined you. Promise."

oOoOoOo

He did take her to the mall. She had found some books in English, but that was so far also the only thing.

That had only one part left in the Novelties-store, and Russia stopped at the pillowcases. There was just a bluer of pink,purple, green, blue, red, orange, yellow and white. Sweden stops next to him. Tilting her head a little, looking at him.

"Since you couldn't find missing furniture, maybe you'd like some new colors?" a childish smile crept a cross his face. They situation they were in was ridiculous.

She looked over at the pillowcases. She haven't really thought about it. She never thought that he actually was serious.

Russia let out a sigh when he paid. He had though that she would pick some girly colors like pink with light blue, or green. Of course he had understand that she would not when he saw the tiny smile that just grew bigger, until she could not hide it anymore. Thinking of it, he could have understand that she would pick the blue and yellow ones for their bed before he even asked.

oOoOoOo

For America, Norway was hard to understand. He didn't speak much, he enjoyed the sound of silence (which America thought was odd, both because he had never seen Denmark quiet and because it was so boring). When he asked something about Norway (the country not the person) he somehow always got something wrong, making the other scold at him. And when America started to tease him, which he always do with people he can't fully understand, Norway just got creepy.

That was why the thought of that Norway reminded him about England was so silly. But once it hit him, he couldn't let it go. They could both see thong that didn't exist, so America was allowed to mess with both of them (in his own opinion). Besides messing with them meant that Norway got creepy, but pushing it too far with England meant that he got scary so there wasn't much of a difference.

Norway had one of the cutest blush America had ever seen, and the best way to make the nation blush was to touch, kiss and whisper softly in his ear (and he was always in chock afterwards so America had time to run away). Suddenly he knew why Denmark acted the way he did.

oOoOoOo

Looking through some boxes and bookshelves one day while cleaning, she found some interesting games. Russia had been at work, her bosses had sent her something to do, so the puzzles and cards and games had to wait. And by the time Russia got home she had forgotten about them.

"How was your day?" Russia asked, not really caring. They had gotten along so well, for being them, even if they rarely had anything to talk about.

"Oh, it was just fine, yours?" Sweden said, refereeing to her findings earlier that day as she scrambled over the games she had put in one of the corner inte kitchen.

"Better than I had hope, thank you for asking, Sweden." Russia said, not seeing that she pointed to the games "I have to go visit America this week end, with my boss. Just for a day, wanna stay here or come with me?"

"I'll stay."

"Weren't you bored here?"

"I found some poetry books in you bookshelf. Thought I would translate them. Hey, Russia?" she said, not even looking up from the games as she went through them.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be on first name base with me? After all, we share the same bed" Russia smiled at her. Not the childish smile he always smiled. The smile did not show any glimpse of madness. These two sentences contain more words than she had used the entire last week. Sweden held up one of the games and mimed; wanna play?

So they did. First one game, then another, and when they run out of games they started all over. That night, when the lights were out and all they had to do was to sleep, Russia stared at the celing. He heard Sweden breath; she lay closer to him than she had before.

Wars run across his mind. Every single battle he had fought. Politics soon chased the wars away, just to be followed by wars again. It was not unusual for him to lay like this when he should be sleeping. But it is like these thoughts fight so hard to be on his mind, and only had the chance at times like this. During the days they seemed so far away.

oOoOoOo

Russia turned to America. In a few hours he would take the plane back home. America did not seem to care, maybe his mind were on Norway. This time their meeting had been fairly innocent; in fact both had made sure to be on the opposite side of the room from each other. It had been incredibly boring, but it felt like a good thing to do. And Russia had run out of vodka, something that had never happened before.

"well, this was nice..." the American said flatly.

"It could have been better, huh America?"

"Sure, but it wasn't. Now I need to go home and be a hero to Norway... he's been so cranky lately."

"Yeah, Sweden wanted him to have this" Russia said and gave America the pink package he had been holding the entire time.

"Really? I thought you had bought her a present" America grinned. Russia just looked sweetly at America.

"Really? That's why you seemed so distracted?"

"You wish! Give me the damn thing" America snatched the package from him. Russia did not mind though. Why would he buy her a present? Real married men didn't buy their wives present for no reason, did they?

"What's in it?"

"Don't know."

"Better find out. So... if I'm not home soon Norway probably wont speak to me, he's not easy that guy." America grinned, he had decided that teasing Norway was almost just as fun as teasing England.

"That's okay. Soon you'll become one with me anyway, да?

America just shrugged, not falling in that trap again.

oOoOoOo

"Hey, Lukas. Honey, I'm home." America shouted as he entered his house, ever since Norway made him realize that it actually were a marriage game he had come up with; he made sure to take any opportunity to call the Norwegian 'honey'.

"Yeah, hi" came the replay. "In the kitchen."

"I have something for you" America said as he put the package on the table infront of the norweigan and kissed him on the cheek. "All the way from Russia."

"Really" Norway started with the cutest blush on his face "that's why it has a note with words in Swedish on them." America grinned, he hadn't even noticed the note.

"It's cookies."

"Cookies? Can I have some, please, please, please?"

Norway didn't even look at him as he gave America a cookie.

"So, what said the note then?"

"That I would enjoy my hearts."

"Yeah, why did she baked cookie hearts to you anyway?"

"It's the Swedish version, my version are called and look like lenses, while her version lookes like hearts and are called vanilla-heart."

"They're good. So now, do taste like vanilla now?" America smirked at him. Each time he kissed him, Norway seemed to lose control over his actions and just stare at him, and then hid his face.

oOoOoOo

**A few things: **

**According to a tv program, we here in Sweden didn't have spare time before the 1950ties. We didn't have the time for it since everybody had to work. When the public school came inte 19th century the children got a week off to help the grown-ups iwth the havrests, and another week off to help them put new seed in the ground. **

**In fact, the rich people in Sweden during the Swedish empire time were a minority, and the rest of the people were really, really poor so the Sweden in this story is used to allways do something and can't go three days not doing anything in a row.**

**On the black lunch box:**

**Today's lunch, can contain trace of leftovers**


	3. Chapter 3 November

**Time for the November month, yes I know it's late, but hey; butter late than never, right?**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

Much could change during a month. Very little could change during a month. When October became November many thought that it wasn't so bad. Only five month left. They could deal with that. They got new routines, life went on. There were small meetings, big meetings, meetings at home, in the office, hotel rooms. As far as America knew, everything was going great. No one complained openly to him about their partner, or the fact that they no longer were with the one they wanted to be with.

It was foolish really, to think that it was going to continue to be this easy. Ukraine and Canada were the first one to notice that. Ukraine while she was dealing with a drunk Finland (since Estonia refused to see him at the moment) going on about Denmark. Canada while Denmark was away in Stockholm. Denmark and Sweden would have noticed it too, if they had given the bruises and marks they gave one another more thought; they didn't and remained clueless.

China noticed too, when Russia had decides to show up on his doorstep for a surprise visit. His reaction, though, was a bit different from the others; he was fed up with stupid Europeans and Americans and whatever and as soon as this is over he will call him self sick for at least three meetings and ignore the source of his headache.

Iceland noticed it a week or so later, when Seychelles had to go home over the weekend.

"One month when it comes to company" Iceland told Norway over the phone. "Years when it comes to loneliness." Norway didn't respond to that.

oOoOoOo

"Why this movie?" Russia sat down with the big bowl of popcorn. It was movie-night, and Latvia and Lithuania had finally gone back to them, with a vague promise that next time they would have Greece and Poland with them. Estonia didn't came with them anymore, which Russia was thankful for; there were after all a chance that Belarus would follow him here. "Of all movies you could find in that old box of mine, you picked this?"

"Well, it was one of the few ones with English titles" Sweden answered as the movie started. "and since you have the DVD I though you wouldn't mind."

"Nee, I do mind, I don't want to watch it." Russia said in a childish voice while keeping his intense stare at her. But just as her glare no longer had the effect it had on him in the beginning, his did not have the same effect on her either. After all, it had been a month.

"Then close your eyes" Sweden threw some popcorn at him, before she crawled up beside him. He would have something against every movie she picked from that box; it was boring, he had watched it already (as if she couldn't figure that one out herself) and so on.

"But honestly, a Bond-movie?" Russia laid back an watched the ceiling.

"You are the one that owned it, beside it's _From Russia with love_, how bad could it be?" Sweden didn't keep track over the bond-movies she had actually seen.

"I got it as a present from little America. He thought it was funny since it has my name in it."

"The Swedish name is _'007 ser rött_"..." Sweden said. "It means '007 sees red'"

"Why didn't you have the Swedish words for _'From Russia with love'_?"

"Because that is _från Ryssland med kärlek_, which sounds stupid." Russia laughed at that. This really were the best moments, whenever he got her in defense mood she got so talkative (or she stopped talking completely and just stared at him, so he stared back; that could go on for a few hours). Besides, he found it easy to get her in that mood.

oOoOoOo

"I can't see the movie if you keep doing that." Sweden said as Russia kissed her neck. She had, somehow, ended up in his lap. He did say he didn't want to watch the movie though.

"Is that really what bothers you?" he mumbled against her neck.

"...yes that is really what bothers me."

And just like that he had turned her around, so she was now facing him. Away from the TV.

"So how do you expect me to watch it now?" She let out a surprised yelp when she suddenly lay on the sofa, with Russia on top of her.

"See, you can watch. I don't want to so I'm going to do this instead, да?" he said as he went back to kiss her neck, probably working on leaving a mark there. Which is not good since there is a meeting in three days. What if somebody sees them? What if Finland sees them?

"No, Ivan, you can't"

"Sure I can." It wasn't like she was struggling to get away anyway, she just lay there.

"N-no, it will be visible." Russia looked at her with an almost bored expression on his face.

"Use make-up. Probably for the best. If, for example, Belarus sees you; she'll go nuts."

Though, Belarus was not the nation that she was worried about. If Denmark saw the mark, she would never hear the end of it.

Russia on the other hand saw this as a good excuse to relax, it had been a rather hectic week. He had been listening to the different political parties and had heard every argument at least twice, and the election was still a month away.

oOoOoOo

It was not a big meeting, thankfully. Finland was not even there. Belarus was though. Which meant Estonia should be here somewhere. Belarus was at the moment talking to Lithuania and they seem to get along; until she and Russia had walked in.

Denmark flashed her a grin.

"Long time no see." He said and sat down next to her. "Why are we here?"

"I talked to you yesterday. And you spend last weekend with me" Denmark's grin turned into a smirk.

"So I did"

"Only a few of us were invited. We're two of them." Sweden ignored him.

"What, have they pulled our names out of a hat like America? This is ridiculous." Sweden shrugged. To be honest she didn't even know what they were supposed to be talking about. They never accomplished anything anyhow.

She looked over at Belarus, who sat next to an unhappy Russia and glared at her. But she didn't do anything. In fact, when the meeting ended all she did was just sit there until Sweden and Russia had left.

oOoOoOo

Canada was a shy person. Denmark's way with shy people was so embarrass them as much as possible. Canada was shy, nervous, nice and rather... Denmark didn't know what to call it. And he was cute; Denmark didn't do well with cuteness. _He_ got nervous around cute things.

Norway is cute too, Denmark figured, totally not in the same way but still. To Canada he wasn't nervous; he was loud and obnoxious. Canada welcomed Denmark's loud statements, hugs, kisses, his need for body contact. And he never glared at him (like Sweden) or gave him bruises (like Norway) or seriously injuries (like Sweden _and _Norway).

Canada's only problem was his brother. America had a tendency to show up uninvited (which apparently Denmark also had, if you listened to Norway). Really, it was enough with one loud, obnoxious nation; Canada ain't no saint. Not that he thought Norway would allow America to just ditch him (he probably didn't want to deal with Denmark, Canada assumed).

"...it was a waste of time" Denmark said as Canada gave him his breakfast; pancakes. Again. That guy surely like his pancakes, he thought.

"Eh?"

"Meaningless! A whole day wasted in that meeting room. It took us an hour to get everyone to know what we were talking about. And we were like ten people there!" Denmark ranted, a bit louder; he had been in a bad mood since he got home.

"I'm sure it wasn't meaningless" Canada said in a small voice. "I bet you met some friends-"

"And my only entertainment was the games on my phone" Denmark continued. "So Sweden just had to take the phone away from me. I swear, she only did that to see me die of boredom." Canada sighed. "Or at least just to annoy me!"

oOoOoOo

Russia woke up in a nice, cozy warmth. Hell awaited him if he would just open his eyes. But who would be volunteering to wake up to that. It wasn't until he felt the warmth move that he force one of his eyes open._ She _was starting to wake up too. They had gone to bed after another movie, and several glasses of vodka on his side and several glasses of beers on hers, and at the door to 'their' bedroom she had said something about him having to work harder if he ever wanted to go further than just kissing. Which just showed how drunk she was. Then she had just left him there. To be honest he wasn't sure on how he got from the doorway over to the bed.

Not that it really mattered now.

"What time is it?" he hear Sweden mumble, which wasn't easy. Russia slowly turned his head to his digital watch; bad idea, bad idea! Sunlight. Who is the idiot who didn't close the curtains last night?

"Morning" he answered as she sat up in the bed.

"When's the next meeting?"

"Two weeks. Hehe, now Svea, shouldn't you know that?" Stupid headache, stupid sunlight. Two meeting in the same moth was something rare, even if one of them was rather small.

"Shut up."

"Are you like that to everyone inte morning" Russia smiled childishly, what had he done to deserve this (three bottles of vodka). "Or are you giving me special treatment?"

Sweden didn't answer. Instead she just looked at him, let out a small grunt and then got out of the bed. Russia sat up and looked after her. This is how they start all of their mornings, minus the hungover. He woke up, she woke up, a small conversation about nothing important and then her leaving the bed. Odd thing one can become so used to in just a month.

oOoOoOo

The first time she kissed him, she tasted like sunlight. The more she kissed him, the more her taste involved. Seychelles tasted like sunlight, salt water and fish. It wasn't unpleasant, he rather liked it.

The first time she kissed him, he tasted... fresh. Cold freshness. Later she noticed that he tasted like cold freshness, salt water and fish. She liked it.

The first kiss had been gentle, soft and shy. the time afterwards had been awkward, at first they didn't talk to each other. Then they tried talking about everything except the kiss. And Seychelles realized that Iceland wouldn't be the one who took the first step. He was too innocent.

Seychelles liked being in charge, and Iceland was too busy feeling every touch, every whisper and sent to do anything about it. He had done this and more before (even if Seychelles didn't believe him); with his big brother(which is why he never could call Norway that, it would just prove how messed up his family is).

Seychelles was still in heaven. Iceland thought her to see the world from a different view, his company was of the best quality (according to her; but she didn't have a lot to compare too). And she could train all her little tricks on him as much as she wanted. Papa France would be so proud of her.

oOoOoOo

Sweden let out a sigh as Russia opened the door. It was clear that she didn't want this. He didn't blame her though. It was probably bad enough to know that Finland now were with another one, she didn't need to see it too.

But then again, why should it bother her? More impotently, why that it bother him that it bothered her? Russia looked around the room, with a smile never leaving his face. Sweden didn't seem to notice (or she simply didn't care), perhaps she had gotten used to it. He saw America and Norway, making their way over to them. And he could hear America going on about something, only to wave to them and continue over to where Germany was standing. Norway on the other hand took the seat next to Sweden.

Other nations soon filled the room. He almost missed Finland and Ukraine among them. To be honest, he wouldn't have found them if he hadn't been looking for Belarus, who were standing next to her sister.

He could hear a bell ring, announcing that the meeting was about to begin. Suddenly Belarus was standing right in front of him.

"Big brother" she said in a low voice, which sent shivers down his spine. He nodded, not even looking up to see the insane expression she always seemed to wear.

"Belarus" he had no idea who she had been paired up with (which he should since Estonia had told him more then once), but he truly felt sorry for the nation. Yet, the slightest feelings of jealousy shoot through him like lightning. She could be so nice, gentle and caring when she wanted to.

Belarus slowly turned her head to Sweden, who had been staring right in front of her most of the time and sometimes even glancing at Norway whenever he said something, low enough for Russia not to hear. When she felt the intense gaze from the nation in front of Russia she slowly turned to look Belarus in the eyes. Like always she wore an expressionless face and Belarus' grew more and more insane. She did stand there until Germany told everyone to sit down, and Sweden continued to stare down in her papers while Russia smiled sweetly to everyone who looked their way. It was rather embarrassing.

He saw his big sister sitting across the table. She looked happy, like she had not spent the few hours before the meeting crying and apologizing like she used to. Finland, who sat next to her, seemed less at ease. In the corner of his eyes he saw a slight blush on Sweden's face, and he soon realized that if he didn't stop staring at Finland, said nation would soon be standing up shouting at him because of the pressure.

That would have been Russia's goal if Sweden hadn't elbowed him in his side.

oOoOoOo

After the meeting, which had turned out to be nothing else than a waste of time (no surprise there, but no one actually minded as long as their bosses got something done), Russia just disappeared. Sweden had honestly no idea where he was. One second he was there, sitting next to her, the next he had somehow been replaced by Iceland. Who seemed rather uncomfortable by having her staring at him.

He wasn't in the meeting room anymore, and when she checked the hall he wasn't there either. Nor was he outside. When she turned to go back to her seat she bumped in Italy, who got scared and hid behind Germany.

In the meeting room, Denmark had made his way over to Norway, who were still in his seat.

"What do you want?" she heard Norway growl as she entered the room. For a moment she thought he meant her.

"Oh come on, guys!" Denmark shouted. "I miss you. And you are the one I talk to the least. I even talk to him and Sweden once every week!" here he made a motion to Iceland. "_Sweden!_"

"Yes, what?" she asked, making Denmark jump in his place. Norway raised his eyebrow at Iceland, who sighed and reach for his pocket.

"Nothing, I was just making a point. Yes!" Iceland gave him a little broaches, a token that showed that you were the last one who surprised Norway. They had turned it into a game. "Hey, long time no see!"

"I talked to you two days ago." Sweden stared at him. Denmark just rolled his eyes. "And the meeting two weeks ago. And the weekend before that. I still have a mark on my shoulder left!"

"Really you do? Let me se!" Denmark shouted exited as he worked on getting her stand still long enough to take her shirt a bit off.

"What? NO!"

"Oi knock it off" Norway shouted.

Suddenly Iceland remembered why he didn't want Seychelles to meet his family.

"Hey, hey. I was just messing around." Denmark said with a smirk. "What's up with you anyway?"

"I, um..." Sweden started. "I lost Russia, I have no idea where he is."

Denmark stared dumbly at her, before he glanced at Norway and handed her the broach.

"How did you lose him?" Iceland asked, equally as chocked. "I mean... he's a giant."

"I don't think she meant to lose him." Norway said matter-oh-factly. "Although, if anyone were to lose Russia and not find him afterwards it would be you."

"Shut up" but Norway just smirked. Iceland pointed at the door where Russia now had showed up with a very happy Ukraine, a bored Poland and the arguing Finland and Estonia.

oOoOoOo

She never thought she would live to see the day when she would find herself wishing that she knew Russian. Almost every day for the past two week she and Russia had been watching the news for information about the debating parties. Russia translated half about if, but he was too deep in the debating to the upcoming election that he more or less forgot to translate from time to time. In the end she had to watch the Swedish news on the internet to be able to understand the rest.

Not much had happened after the meeting. They had gone home to Russia. He took her out one evening to a fancy restaurant where they had got fairly drunk and had to walk home in the cold. Thankfully they were used to the dark, sunlight are a rare product during the winter season in the north.

Somehow they had got home, all she remembers was some laughing and a few flying snowballs and some kissing. She remembers being pushed against the wall, kissing furiously, stumbling through the house. Being pushed on the bed and the weight of someone over her. All in a blur.

She had honestly thought that he would be rough in bed, not gentle. Or maybe it was the alcohol.

oOoOoOo

While Sweden and Russia had been drunk; Finland and Ukraine had been sober when they slept with each other. She had been upset by something that had happened during the meeting (but on the other hand, she was always upset by something), and she refused to tell him why. And he had been lonely. So very lonely.

Usually when he didn't have Sweden, he had Estonia to keep him from doing something stupid. But he wasn't exactly talking to Finland at the moment. More like shouting and yelling.

Ukraine was warm and nice, and she was there. He felt guilty afterwards, but he wasn't going to show her that.

oOoOoOo

It was the last Sunday in November, and the first of advent. Russia smiled at her when she lit the candle. She had made him promise that they would travel to Sweden on the 8th of December and spend the rest of the month there. After all, by then the election would be over, and the leading party should be ready to start. Beside, the humans have learn how to run a nation without them. they had been reduced to paperwork and an image of their nation to other nations.

Russia watch the first out of for candles burn. It had been a rather good second moth. Not bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4 December

**So here the December chapter, sorry for the time it took. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

Russia was not happy. Or maybe he was; she was not able to tell exactly. He had been wearing the same smirk the whole time. But his people sure were not happy, at least not those who were yelling outside the building.

Russia had been as awfully quiet as his people have been loud. In fact he had not said a word since the result of the election had been announced. He had just been sitting there, with the creepy, childish smile, which no longer could be called a smile, frozen on his lips.

It was generally stupid for her, Norway, Russia, Belarus and a few other nations to be surprised by when other nations thought they were creepy, comment on the fact that the other were creepy or even care if the other were creepy as well as them. But this was the first time during the two months that she had been by Russia's side that he manage to scare the living hell out of the humans in the room, his people; to be precisely.

Sweden, who had been standing by the window, let out a sigh. Too many citizen protesting is not fun to deal with. By now Russia would be in a emotionless coma(or at least he should be until it calms down a little), watching the hole thing like it had nothing to do with him. He would be fighting for one cause, but be able to more than understand the other cause. In the end all he could do was watch. And in this century; fighting was out of the question. Everything would be done in the name of democracy.

She could not understand the yelling coming from outside, but no doubt it was curses and taunts. They would be demanding a re-election, the question being if they would get one or not.

She looked over at Russia again, who looked more and more like he was ready to kill somebody. But maybe he always looked like that? She could not tell anymore. And if she would be completely honest, she did not even care.

oOoOoOo

The plane landed in Stockholm in the afternoon. For a moment she had thought that she would go back to Stockholm alone, since Russia had more than enough to do in Moscow. But the day before he had came up behind her, making her heart skip a beat in fear as she felt his arms around her(he sure knew how to move without making a sound).

"They think it's good idea if I follow you" he said "it shows that we a fully capable of take care of the situations with out interfering from outstanding nations." He sounded like a robot, repeating whatever his new prime minister had told him. She had just shrugged, it was not a bad thing for him to come with her but; it was not a good thing either. This is for example how revolutions starts; not that it is likely to happen with him now, but time has taught them never to be sure.

Russia had been quiet on the plane, but as they arrived to her house he was his old creep-people-out-of-their-mind self again.

She turned the heat on while Russia looked around her house. In her study she found a package with a furniture from IKEA Iceland had asked her to help with - last year. He had never mention it though. To be honest she had only tried to put it together a few times. The instructions was hard enough to follow in Swedish, and the instructions she got for this one was in French (Iceland gave the explanation that his boss had bought in on a business trip and had given him it as a present) and when she finally found the Swedish one, with much less details, it was, for some reason mixed with Norwegian and Danish; making her more confused and impossible to make anything out of it.

She looked through the papers, which held nothing out of interest for her, before dumping them in the open desk drawer and closing it.

She could hear Russia hum to himself, and when he walked past she saw his breath thanks to the cold air. It is so typical for the weather to be cold and snowy, and dark from 4 p.m to 9 a.m; and since she had been away and the heat had been turned off; it was rather cold where she was. And for once it was a rather warm winter, at least comparing to the last winters. So of course, the weather gods decided to send her winds instead of snow, that would sooner or later resulting in having thousands of homes without electricity. She knew, of course, that the storms where nothing compared to the ones in America and Australia that she could hear about on the news, but knowing that did not actually help.

Sighing she went to find Russia, who had returned to the living room and placed himself on the sofa, and together they spent the night listening to the wind blowing from the outside. She had a vague memory from her much younger years of someone telling her about how the person did not like the trees, which together with the almost 100.000 lakes almost covered her hole country. She had been so angry at the person back then for some reason, but now all she could do was understand him, she was sure it was a man who said it; trees who had fallen during the storms are the main reason for trains to be stopped, or electricity and telephone lines to be off.

oOoOoOo

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not, what do you think, that this is just my idea of fun. Of course I'm serious!"

"How did you run out of butter?" she could hear him grunt on the other end. And if she listened closely she could hear America laughing in the background.

"I didn't plan it! How did you even hear about this?"

"The news" Sweden said in a way which made Norway hit his head.

"Do you really have nothing to report than my butter?"

"It was either that or the election in Russia. Or the weather... or a fire in Göteborg."

"Well, if you know about it, why did you call?" Norway was silently cursing at the fact that the irritated tone in his voice did scare everyone off except Denmark and the woman he was currently speaking to.

"I wanted to make sure."

"Didn't you hear it on the news?"

"Thought it was a joke."

"Does that often happen?"

"Jokes about you or on the news?"

"...not funny."

"No, but you can never know on April Fools."

"It's December."

"I know."

"Does the news often fool your people?"

"Has happened once or twice."

"...Of course it has."

oOoOoOo

Russia had grown accustomed to the long days, especially the mornings where he did not have to get up so early. Apparently, today was not one of those days. Sweden had spent the day before baking buns with saffron, and gone through her wardrobe like she was looking for something, she apparently found it too.

Waking up to breakfast in bed was worth the early morning. Especially since Sweden had appeared, with the breakfast on a tray, dressed in a white dress with a green flower wreath with candles in her hair. Not being able to understand a word of what she was singing did not bother him.

She had reminded him a little bit of an angel, with the white dress and the red ribbon around her waist and her long, blog hair with the candle in it which made it look like a Gloria. The only thing missing was the wings. He never told her that.

Later that morning, still very early, Russia found himself in a church. Not exactly sure why, and to be honest; not exactly sure on how he got her. Sweden had dragged him out of bed, dressed him and then dragged him to where he now was.

Suddenly singing came from the back, and a train of people, all wearing white. The boys with a pointy paper hat with stars on, the girls with flower wreath and a candle in their hands; and a red ties around their waist. After them came a girl dressed as them, with the same crown that Sweden had before. High voices slipping from them as they sang. It is a rather beautiful scene to witness.

Sweden took the rest of the day off, which they spent making candies and small decorating in the house.

oOoOoOo

Her house was big, sure, but this were ridiculous; they were too many people. Normally they were five, but now counting in five more, and so far minus two, there were eight people there. Not many perhaps, but the point was the quiet conflicts that seemed to fill every room. And there were at least three pair that could not stand each other in normal circumstances, and certainly could not stand each other now.

Canada stood, like the good and quiet man he is, in the kitchen between Norway and Sweden, who were half way through cooking a 10 kilo ham which meant they had five hours left on cooking it. Since he had been paired with Denmark he had come to understand some of the Nordics better from stories Denmark sometimes told him late at night; at least in theory. Now, standing in the middle of the nations who often played the main character in the stories, he was not so sure.

America sang loudly along whit the Christmas carols together with Denmark, even when there was an Swedish song. Russia, sat in the sofa and had to listen to them, since he would be in the way in the kitchen; was two steps away from a major headache. Iceland had gone upstairs to avoid the war that he was sure was about to break out either in the living room or the kitchen, where his "spouse" Seychelles were in the middle of looking through all the already finished dishes, candy and buns with all kinds of remarks and were, without realizing it, the main reason to the quietness in the room. Especially when she made a comment about the fish.

But at the same time there was something completely peaceful over the chaos and underlying hate. Not even America telling them that they are celebrating the holiday wrong, that they are supposed to see Christmas Day as the important day, not Christmas Eve.

Despite the newcomers and the absence of Finland this was routine. Everything went as it was supposed to.

Iceland always enjoyed to hear the voices and small conflicts from far away and by now he knew the houses of the other Nordics like he knew his own. Denmark always enjoyed sitting in the living room being his social self, usually with Finland while Sweden and Norway were in the kitchen to do the last of the cooking. No matter what house they were in.

oOoOoOo

Finland did show up, eventually, early on the Christmas Eve morning with Ukraine, who seemed shyer than usual. She barley said a word and kept a safe distance from Finland. Russia did not like that at all. True, he might have a messed up mind when it came to hurting people, and in his own world some people could only he hurt. A side of him that rarely showed under his every day madness, but it was there. And now, seeing how his big sister were acting towards Finland, that side came bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Ukraine said as she watched her brother and Finland sit with America and Denmark. Trying her best to help the person, who was the reason she acted so weird around Finland this day.

"It's fine" Sweden answered as she set the table, while Seychelles was in the middle of taking the Christmas food from the fridge.

"Time for breakfast" she sang as she did that.

"Finland said that it's tradition. To do this." Ukraine said with uncertainty in her voice. Sweden just nodded. She wanted to say something to make the tensed air around them go away, or maybe smile to show that there is no need to feel frightened. But she could not do that. Somehow, when she tried, it always turned out the exact opposite from her intention.

She learned that the hard way.

So instead she let Seychelles do the talking. And it went just perfect; as far as she knew. After half an hour Ukraine seemed happy, like the only trouble she had was to figure out how to make Seychelles stop talking about Iceland. A subject that seemed to amuse Norway to no end.

The day went on as it always did. They had lunch about one, where several nations except for Finland, Seychelles, and Ukraine started feeling a little bit tipsy. After Finland handed out their gift while saying that they could not open them until after he left for his Santa duties, with America once again explaining that they celebrated it wrong.

A quarter to three Finland had to leave, much to Ukraine's dismay as the only one she actually knew was her brother, who never noticed when Finland left.

Ten past three America happily shouted that Mickey Mouse was on the TV, since at first did not understand why the turned it on then they had such a nice time, while Sweden calmly corrected him by saying that here Donald Duck was the big one here, not the mouse, and Canada gently put down his drink to make sure that his brother did not have anymore this day.

Around six Denmark opened his first present and it took America, who by now did not care how they celebrated the day, about three seconds to throw himself over his. Shouting Merry Christmas to everyone, while Sweden hid the vodka where Russia would not be able to find it.

And somehow, four hours seemed to just disappear and before she knew; everybody had gone to bed.

A few hours later, she did not know how many, she woke up when she heard a quiet noise from the outside and the garage door open and close. Finland was home.

Carefully she freed herself from Russia's embrace, he was quite cuddly when he was drunk.

In the hallway, she met Ukraine with a glass of water on the way back to the room she stayed in. She had, just like Sweden, only a shirt on, but she moved like a zombie. Soon, way to soon for her liking, she stood before the door into the garage. Taking a deep breath she opened it to reveal Finland in his Santa outfit except from his hat.

oOoOoOo

He was leaning against his sled when the garage door was opened. The light in the kitchen was on, and the light had gone directly to his eyes if it had not been for the shadow of a figure standing in the doorway.

"Fin" came Sweden's voice from the figure. "You're back early."

Finland looked at her, actually taking in the sight of her since yesterday.

It's been three months since they last had been together, he missed her. And he had somehow forgotten how beautiful she is. Or perhaps that was just because of the not being together for three months-thing.

She didn't have her glasses on, her hair hung freely and she had only her pyjamas shirt on. Or at least someone's pyjamas shirt on since it reached down her thigh. God, he had missed her.

"You think so? Everybody still asleep?" he asked as if these thought about the feeling of her body pressed against him did not exist. He mentally hit himself for not being able to stop staring at the end of her shirt. She did not seemed to mind it though. She did not answer either.

"Why are you still up?"

"Woke up. Heard you."

"Sorry" he said still staring at her.

Sweden let out a sigh and made her way over to him, the door slowly closing behind her. Thankfully there was still a week light enough for them to see each other.

"Aren't that cold?" he asked as he felt her arms sneak around his neck. She shook her head. He put his arms around her, holding her tight. How long has it been since he last held her like this? _Three months. _

"Would we he unfaithful if I kiss you now? I mean there's no mistletoe here." She shook her head again and shrugged; maybe she did not want him to kiss her, maybe she didn't care.

"Why don't you have a mistletoe here?"

"We're in the garage."

And he kissed her. He did more than that, and on the way back she wondered what Russia would think if he knew about it. She would be mad if she was him. Finland had crashed on her sofa in a dark mood as she lay back in her bed. Russia was still sleeping, in his cuddly drunken state.

oOoOoOo

The next morning she almost had to force her guest out of her house, sending food with them. It was not that she did not want them here but she knew from old times when a change in the weather was about to happen, and just when they had all left she could feel the storm coming on. The last weeks had been like one big preparation for the storm.

She felt Russia's arms around her.

"Ne, Svea, did we accept Americas invention?" Sweden frown. During the past day she could have accept anything.

It turned out that they had accept it, the invitation to the new year party in New York, which seemed like the better choice than to deal with the fact that the electricity was not back in many homes yet. The party was like it always had been, year in and year out. The only different was that after the countdown from ten to one; Russia was the one to kiss her.

oOoOoOo

**_The election_ in Russia resulted in a lots of protests against the "new" president. I felt like it should be mentioned, but since I don't know so much about it I'm gonna leave it there.**

**Funny thing with the Scandinavian languages is that since Swedish, Norwegian and Danish is all three different developments from Old Norse. A person from one of the three countries can easily(most of the time) understand a person from one of the other two countries. With a bit patience they would also be able to read in another Scandinavian language.**

**At the same time it is not fun or easy to do so in any sort of manuel. XD**

**There is a lot of trees in Sweden, except for Scania (I'm not saying trees don't exist there they're just not as many as in the rest of Sweden). And the thing is that every time we "take down" down a tree; a new one is planted, so it's not disappearing either. In fact, trees are very common in the middle of the cities too. Some cities even have numerous mini-woods. not to mention the lakes. You can't go anywhere without coming to an lake, or wetlands. We have three lakes in the city where I live, and it's not that big of a city.**

**The lakes and forest also have a deep connection to the folklore in Sweden. Everything from fairies(evil little creatures, they lured people out in swamps), trolls, gnomes(who also could live on a farm and help the family who lived there), Skogsrået (who was a beautiful woman with a tale that people mostly didn't notice, who lured men to follow her in the woods so they never found their way back) and much more. And every creatures have different names and properties depending on where in Sweden you are.**

**I am not going to comment on the butter crieses in Norway.**

**Lucia is celebrated on 13th December, she's a Italian saint who "brings news about the soon-to-be-king and the Christmas times." Before we had the calendar we have to day, Lucia always showed up on the darkest night, when all the evil creatures were stronger and just waiting for humans to step outside the house on their way to tend the animals. Thus all the candles and light surrounding her, scaring the darkness away.**

**Christmas in Scandinavia at least is mostly on the 24, and Santa comes in person to deliver the gift in the afternoon. We spend the days before Christmas cooking all kind of food, food which we are counting on to last to the first week of January.**

**And Donald Duck are the big Disney star in Sweden, we never really fell for Mickey Mouse.**

**It was very windy until the storm on the 25, and on New Years Eve many people still haven't got any electricity. Thankfully, it has been a warm winter.**


	5. Chapter 5 January

**STOP! STOP! WAIT!**

**There have been a few changes in chapters before this, so I suggest that you go back to chapter two, October, and re-read it. Really you should.**

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

It is always easy to be wise, at least afterwards. And apparently, this years Christmas was suffering because of it. Russia celebrated Christmas on January 7th with his sisters, because they were his family, and the Baltic's, because when Russia was not in control of them or trying to gain control of them; he could be rather nice (or at least not _that _scary). And he liked having a lot of people around him.

He had been happy when he told her they would have a new Christmas back in Russia. Not only because he liked Christmas, but because his government had successfully calmed down his people enough to keep other nations out of it. Unhappy was not easy to deal with.

She had said "okay", torn about not being sure on the good idea of being in the same room as Belarus where she could find weapons, like knives, and the wish of not offending the happy nation with the creepy smile, which only got creepier when he tried to smile normal.

They had stayed at America's longer than usual, mostly because of the Scandinavians. He didn't mind, he and America got along with each other; especially when the other wasn't so annoying. He had even been a little proud of himslef when he saw the mock hatred between Denmark and Sweden.

America wasn't stupid. Sure, he didn't always think before he act, but that is what mistakes are for, so he'll learn in the future. And the three months this game had been on had been more than enough for him to realize his mistake. Not only because of his own growing feeling for the little Norwegian, who seemed to fit so well in his house, but because of the way Canada looked at Denmark, or how more than well Arthur, who had ironically enough been paired with Spain (America had heard him mutter: "at least it's not that bloody frog"), got along with his partner (the fact that the two of them could have had been friends for some time didn't occurred to him). Sure, his plan to make nations get along better worked, but some may be getting along a little too well. It was going to be so awkward then things got back to normal. He could feel it.

But when he truly realized his mistake was after Canada and Denmark was about to leave. Sweden was sitting in an armchair with Russia on the sofa in front of her, with a small tale between them. America on the other side of the sofa. He talked about something not so important with Russia, the woman was like Norway; she only spoke when she had to, or when she had something to say. He was getting used to that.

"You're brother are taking mr. Annoying home any minuet now." Norway said, who had just walked over to them.

"Not without saying good bye, right" America asked. "Yo, no leaving without good byes!" he shouted so the pair would hear him. Norway studied Sweden as if it was the first time he saw her, and when she met his gaze he gave her a small smile. America wanted that smile for himself. He didn't even realized he wanted that smile, but he promised himself to be able to make him smile like that before the next three months is over. What he failed to realized was that Norway would never show him the smiles over the sweet things America thought of. He would smile, but not show it.

She smiled too, and maybe that was when he got the idea. America had turned to Russia once again to continue their conversation when Norway had put his arms on the armchairs arms, leaning slightly forward, waiting for her to turn her head and then gently press his lips against hers. It was a joke, A old joke for Denmark.

She had felt guilty when she had gone back to bed on Christmas day, when Russia had pulled her closer in his drunken state. And she regretted for a moment what she had done with Finland. Weird.

But this was innocent, after all. It was Norway.

The other two found themselves staring at them with their mouths oped. To them, the kiss was anything but innocent. But unlike Russia, America didn't ignore the feeling of jealousy. However, he didn't do anything either.

Norway pulled away, only to give her another peak in her lips and then stood next to her, studying the two nations, who both had closed their mouth in time for him not to notice.

"Hm" he said. "They took it better than Denmark did, or still do."

The next thing that happened almost made America drop his jaw in shock. Sweden patted Norway on the head, while saying; "Don't go around testing people like that."

Russia just stared at them.

"Okay... I'ma go out and help... Mattie or... something" America said, dragging Norway out of the room with him. Sweden stood up and kissed Russia on the forehead.

It could have been so much worse. He could hear her laughing as she went to say good bye to her "Dear friend" Denmark.

oOoOoOo

She wasn't mad. Honestly, she wasn't. She was sad yes, and a little disappointed; but she wasn't mad. Sometimes Ukraine wondered if she could get mad. It wasn't like he belonged to her anyway. So she wasn't mad.

She had known right away that something was up. As soon as he didn't came to bed with her after he had gotten home from his Santa-work. They didn't act weird or anything; but nonetheless, Ukraine knew.

She knew, in fact, as soon as Finland had told her where they were going to celebrate Christmas (as if it wasn't enough that she and her siblings would meet in Moscow on January 7th).

An frankly, it hurt; because Finland was one of the most caring persons she had ever met It was stupid really, it wasn't supposed to happen.

But it did.

And she thinks that Estonia knows.

She wasn't going to tell anyone (did Ivan know by the way? Because he deserves to know, she thinks) about this. She wasn't even going to let Finland know that she know. As long as it doesn't happen again. Secretly she wonders what Estonia would say, he is one of her best friends; but he is also one of Finland's best friends. Would telling him make him choose side? And what if he really did know, how would he act?

She looked over to Finland, who is sleeping next to him. In a few hours they would land in Helsinki. He looked so cute while sleeping. Ukraine couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't cry this time, at least not yet. The man was hers as long as this game went on. She would made sure he knew that.

oOoOoOo

There _is_ more awkward situations that this one. There got to be.

There _is_ less awkward situations too.

Finland had, thankfully, been too busy in Helsinki (no one cared if that was true or not), the small time he was free from Santa-duties.

Russia was happy though. He was a real family man (believe it or not), and a house full of people was a dream to him (he just happened to like the people to scream in agony and torture).

Estonia was sulking. To anyone but Ukraine. He was good at reading people, especially her and Finland. Of course he knew. Besides, Finland told him on New years eve. His life was literary turning into a Greek tragedy.

He, Estonia, was in love with Ukraine (which his best friend was well aware of), who was in love with Finland (a.k.a said best friend), who felt guilty because of Sweden; who in turn didn't seem to notice anything around her.

Belarus was easy enough to be around. Once she got used to you (it was when she was in love with you that the stalking process started). She was just complicated; yeah, that was what Estonia told himself.

Complicated.

Yeah.

Seriously, is he the only one that could see that the three ladies should not be in the same room together?

Apparently.

He is just going to sit here and sulk for the rest of the night. Or until Russia forces him to join in.

oOoOoOo

Spain and England got along well. Very well, the Spaniard thought as he looked over to the sleeping beauty next to him. England was so cute sleeping.

Funny how things went. He used to hate that man.

He loved the color red as it spread across the Englishman's cheek. They had come a long wa since the first week, which ended with tomato juice all over England, and spilled tea all over Spain... and angry, hm, love making. If you can call it that.

"How long have you been awake?" Spain jumped slightly as England sat up. Honestly, didn't he knew that it was rude to interrupt someones thought? And he called himself a gentleman.

"Not long."

"Have you been staring at me the hole time?"

"Si, you're cute while sleeping" Spain said casually, earning a small look. That he ignored. "Remind me to thank America next time I see him."

England looked at him puzzled. "why?"

"I have my reasons" the Spaniard said as he leaned in to kiss him.

oOoOoOo

"No movie?" Russia asked as he took another sip from his drink.

"You pick" was the answer he got. She was in the middle of translating a recipe she got from the old lady next door. The old lady came by almost everyday once Russia had left for work. She made tea (and insisted on showing Sweden exactly how it was done the Russian way every single time), talked a bit (it was an piece art for them to understand each other; the old woman didn't speak English), and gave her some recipes on Russian dishes.

Once Russia got home, he got to decide what they would do that afternoon. Tonight was movie and vodka night. Well vodka for him anyway. Sweden mixed it with so much soda that she couldn't taste the vodka any longer.

"What are we doing for the weekend?" she suddenly asked.

"Don't know, why?" Russia looked up at her. He was half sitting, halt lying on the sofa; leaning on her.

"No reason"

"I think the Baltic's will come over for tea. Alone this time." Russia looked at her again, remembering the tension between her and both of his sisters. And then there was the thing with Belarus when she joined him on the some... and the knife... and the marriage proposal...

"Don't think about it" Sweden said suddenly. He didn't hear her though. There was something hypnotizing about the creepy side of his younger sister. He did, however, feel it when she hit the back of his head with her palm to get his attention.

oOoOoOo

Latvia was always, ALWAYS, terrified when he saw Russia. He just couldn't help it. And the only one he could think who stood up against him among his friends is Finland (he could call him friend now, right? They lived under the same roof for years). Finland had became a hero to Latvia after that. And the one person he had ever seen Finland afraid of is right now sitting next to Russia; glaring at them.

"Ne, Latvai" Russia said suddenly (well, suddenly for Latvia, who had stopped listening to what was said around him; the others had seen it coming). "How is it in Greece?"

"O-oh, it's, it's fine. Warm and friendly... Not like here" Lithuania almost, but only almost, spit his tea out at that. Did he never learn? Latvi was shaking by this point. Why did he came here again? Sweden just looked curious at him, slightly amused. "Not that it can't be warm here. I m-mean during the summer, it's warm."

"Warm?" Russia asked.

"And friendly too!" Latvia nearly shouted.

"Greece" Russia said, Latvia (and Lithuania, for that matter) let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; he was out of danger, for the moment. "They have financial problems, da?" Russia looked as innocent as ever. "Soon they'll be ready to become one, yes?" Or so Latvia thought.

"So, how do you like it here, Sweden?" Lithuania interrupted, anything to stop whatever it was that was going on with Russia and Latvia. He was the one who had to calm Latvia down afterwards.

"It's fine."

"Oh, we are usually here more often; but, you know, things got in the way." Lithuania continued, ignoring the thankful glances Latvia kept sending him; it would only upset Russia.

"Well, she's seen me more than you" Estonia cut in, he had been quiet the entire time. "Last week actually. Or was it two weeks ago?" Sweden shrugged.

Estonia was, by far, the calmest one among the three. He rarely got in trouble with Russia anymore, and Finland had told him all he needed to know to interact with Sweden; besides, he had lived with both of them before. And she was married to his best friend, who were stealing the love of his life away from him.

It was a nice afternoon, actually. It was always nice to drink tea around the kitchen table. Even it they wouldn't admit it to anyone, let alone themselves.

"Who wanna play a game?" Lithuania suddenly asked.

Estonia felt Sweden's hand on his shoulder as the other left the kitchen.

"Are you still fighting with Finland?" she asked.

"What? No, no no no no. We aren't fighting, where did you got that idea?" Estonia talked fast, and his voice got higher for every word. Sweden raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Estonia was like Finland; if you just stayed quiet and waited long enough they would come around eventually. And like with Finland; she didn't have to wait very log. "Yes, sort of. We aren't talking."

"Well, you should. You need it." And with that, she left to join the others.

oOoOoOo

Later that week, Estonia found himself outside Finland's house. Belarus had been understanding when he told her what Sweden had said. In fact, she insisted on going here; even offering to keep her sister occupied. Right now she was somewhere in the city with Ukraine, so Finland was home alone. Estonia took a deep breath; it was now or never. Maybe Sweden knew him better then he thought.

"Eduard." Finland said as he opened the door. He wasn't angry to see him or anything. Surprised, maybe. "What are you doing here?"

Estonia almost started explaining that Belarus wanted to see her sister and was here, and that they where paired (which Finland knew), and that it actually was Estonia's idea of going here; because they needed to talk, and he missed him.

"We need to stop this." He said instead, and looked Finland in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Before he knew it, Finland beamed and through himself around Estonia's neck; before dragging him inside the door.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" Finland gave him a cup of coffee. "Much of this wouldn't have happened if you had just talked to me you know. I'm sorry, I really am. I admit, I was avoiding you for some time too. It was wrong, forgive me. How's Belarus, by the way? I haven't seen you since new years eve, when I told you about...um yeah, so, how have you been?"

"Fine. Really, now that I think bout it, I've been pretty fine. It huts, you know sometimes. But overall I've been fine. I think it's because of Natalia."

Finland just nodded. His friends words didn't surprised him.

"I thought you were never going to talk to me again." Finland confessed.

"I wasn't" Estonia looked down at the floor.

"What made you change you mind?"

"A tea party at Russia's" Estonia joked.

"Russia told you too,huh?" Finland laughed.

"Hehe, no. Sweden did." He wasn't surprised to see Finland's happy expression fade away as he put his own cup sown.

"I really like Ukraine" Finland started, avoiding eye contact. "Sometimes I think I love her." When Finland looked up it was Estonia's turn to look elsewhere, and he didn't meet Finland's eyes until he understood that he wasn't going to continue until he could fully see Estonia's reaction. "But I love her more."

Finland gave him a small, sad smile as drank the last of his coffee. Estonia didn't know either to be happy or sad with this knew information.

oOoOoOo

That night, when they got home, and Estonia had unlocked the door; Belarus said something that he had never thought he would hear her say. Ever.

"We haven't kissed." Estonia turned around, she was still standing outside, and he felt a sudden frear that she would turn and run.

"No we haven't"

"Why not?"

"You're in love with Russia" he spat out, and she looked at him. "And I'm in love with-"

"My sister?" Belarus said in a whisper. "She has kissed Finland though. Done more than that." Estonia nodded.

"So why haven't we? It's not like Ivan stays pure for me."

"Um, you want us to?" Estonia asked, unsure of what was happening. Finally she stepped inside and shut the door, and looked him in the eye.

"Yes." And with that she kissed him. She had soft lips, very soft.

Next morning, when he woke up with Belarus naked body pressed against he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He was happy. It only took four months.

oOoOoOo

"I think it's going great" Russia said to Sweden, who nodded. Sometimes it seemed that the more comfortable she was with someone, the less she talk. And sometimes; it was the complete opposite. She gave him a quick kiss and took his hand. They were at the grocery store. With that sweet old lady next door and her husband. The lady wanted to teach Sweden a specific Russian dish, and really show how to get everything right. Russia worked as a translator. The lady's husband was just there, filling out the company. Besides; he had always been curious about his rather popular neighbor, and his mysterious woman, who he never has seen before this October and turned up from nowhere and who where now living with the popular young man.

She was still thin, so she wasn't pregnant.

And his wife never came with any good information.

"We should invite them for dinner sometime" he heard he woman. It was a shame that he couldn't understand her.

"We have, they're eating with us tonight."

"I meant sometime when they don't have to help us with the food."

"You do know they don't have to help now either? I am perfectly capable of cooking my own dishes."

Sweden just laughed as she followed the woman, who could talk almost as much as Finland.

oOoOoOo


End file.
